


Habit

by MyosotysSylvatica



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyosotysSylvatica/pseuds/MyosotysSylvatica
Summary: Pertengkaran rupanya menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka berdua.
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga & Saiba Nico, Hanaya Taiga/Saiba Nico
Kudos: 5





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> I love Taiga x Nico so much T_T terinspirasi dari episode errrrr lupa wkwkwk, enjoy this fict!

Hanaya Taiga tidak lagi merasa familiar dengan panggilan dokter. Jadi ketika Nico memanggilnya dan menjadikannya sebagai 'dokter pribadi' banyak dentuman yang rupanya timbul dalam hatinya. Meski Taiga menyangkal hal tersebut. 

Taiga terlalu takut bahwa sebutan itu tak lagi cocok untuknya setelah kejadian Maki dan Saki. Jadi, bersikap defensif adalah pilihannya.

"Lagipula sejak kapan aku bersedia menjadi doktermu!" Tukas Taiga demi menyangkal rasa berbunga-bunga dalam hatinya.

"Berhentilah bertingkah denial, Sensei," goda Nico setelah melihat wajah memerah Taiga sebelum dia memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

Nico melompat ke arah punggung Taiga yang nampak besar dan memberi rasa kenyamanan bagi Nico. Senyum saling menghias kedua bibir mereka.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, pertengkaran-pertengkaran ini akan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan tanpa akhir yang akan selalu berakhir dengan senyuman dan kehangatan ----errr serta sedikit kekerasan rupanya. 

"KENAPA KAU MENENDANG PANTATKU!"

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.


End file.
